


Under My Thumb

by cockumentary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accused Erejean, Alive Marco Bott, Anal Sex, Attack on Marco's Anus, BDSM, Cockslut Jean, Commander Marco Bott, Community: snkkink, Darco - Freeform, Dark Character, Dark Marco Bott, Dick riding, Dominant Marco Bott, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Hardcore, Homoerotica, Implied Erejean, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, Kink, Kink Meme, Kinky, M/M, Male Slash, Marco Bott Is Alive, Marco Bott Survived, POV Jean Kirstein, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Marco Bott, Wow, attack on titan - Freeform, crawls up into a ball and hides in a corner, jeanmarco, marco bott - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dirty little oneshot in which Marco survived and went on to become commander of the trainees. Except things are a little more... heated between him and Jean. It's progressed into something much more. It's no longer puppy love.</p><p>((highly inspired by the Fleetwood Mac song Tusk))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Thumb

_"I'm going to fucking wreck you," He whispers, quiet and husky enough for no one to hear his lewd words. He walks away with that innocent smile plastered to his face. What a fucking joke. What a lie this whole thing is. He is merely a facade to the general public, and he knows damn well what he does to me. The worst part is, he can maintain the most innocent look while doing so ensuring that nobody has a clue. He can tear me apart and wear a smile at the same time, and that's not a skill many people can say they have. Marco Bodt is a bastard._

 

* * *

To everyone else, he seemed like the sweetest thing. Always willing to help out or go the extra distance to be a good samaritan. More importantly, always willing to cater to me especially. You never saw Jean Kirschtein without Marco Bodt - we were like two distinguished peas in a pod, merged together at the hip. It was peculiar how everyone would go the distance to tease me, but never Marco. It made me wonder what really went on behind closed doors. Even so, I faced constant torture from Eren Jaeger because I was essentially Marco's 'pet'. My instincts told me to bash Eren's cranium in, and every time I came within a foot of him that's exactly what I wanted to do. Today we had a little scuffle. It wasn't brutal, but it was still an infraction.

When I say Marco took note of every little thing, know that I'm not exaggerating. When he was far away, he was still as close as ever. He kept tabs on what I did, what I said, the shit I got myself into, and who I hung around with. He was the epitome of the overprotective mother type. I didn't mind this because I felt like my safety was always ensured. After all, this man did risk his life for me. He went on to become the commander of the trainees. He must mean well. Right?

 _Smack._ The sound of a calloused, hard-working hand colliding with the smooth skin of my thigh snapped me out of my daze. I was reminded of my surroundings and what was currently going on. Marco was looming over me with that smoldering look on his face. He meant business. He wasn't fucking around.

"I saw what happened today. Care to explain, darling?" He purred into my ear with the sweetest voice, but his expression begged to differ. _Darling._ That was a new one, and for some reason it managed to send a shiver down my spine and make the hairs stand up on my neck. It wasn't in a bad way, though. He thrilled me.

"Jaeger started some sh- I mean, we got into a little argument. That's all." I prevented myself from swearing. Marco was my superior, and swearing in front of him wouldn't have ended well. He was the leader of the trainees' squad, and as far as I was concerned, he was the leader of _me._

"An argument. I'm so convinced," Hints of sarcasm were present as ever in his voice. "I could hear that sweet mouth of yours from where I was standing with Bert and Reiner. And I'm pretty sure you and cadet Jaeger got into a little more than _just_ a verbal argument." The way he referred to my mouth as 'sweet' caused my face to flush. I hoped he wouldn't notice, but who was I kidding? He noticed _everything._ I was like some kind of crystal ball he could see right through.

"Just because I lost an eye when I saved your ass doesn't mean that the one I still have works any less." Marco motioned towards his left eye, and I looked down. A pang of guilt surged through my chest, even though I had done nothing wrong. His right eye was covered with the eye patch that he wore at all hours of the day, excluding the hours that he spent sleeping. If there was one thing Marco was insecure about, it was running the risk of people (especially me) seeing his face without the coverup.

"I don't want you around Jaeger, Jean. Understood? Let me know if he gives you any shit, and I'll take care of the issue." He forced me to look at him by taking my chin in his fingers. One of his fingertips caressed my jawline, and I just wanted to melt into him at that point. I wasn't really paying attention to what he had to say, but I managed to nod my head and offer a soft hum in approval.

"Very well then. Don't think this means I'll stop paying attention, though. I care about you..." His eyelid fluttered slightly, and he leaned in to kiss me. I gladly accepted the gesture of affection as I took the chance to observe his unique, tanned, freckled skin. _It's gorgeous. I feel miniscule in comparison to him. I'm left wondering why he chose someone like me. This is a privilege.  
_

His soft lips were warm, and they felt wonderful against mine. He started slowly, by taking his sweet time and being sure to leave a trace on every sensitive spot. Like the shell of my ear, my jawline again, and finally my neck. _This is where the fun begins._ Remnants of raspberry-colored bruises on my neck were fading spots, but he was more than eager to make his mark again. It was one of his many ways of claiming me.

My breath hitched as he began to tease my cock with soft little touches. Marco loved turning me into a mess, and this became apparent when he let out a dark chuckle. It was fun and games for a while until before I knew it, I was on my knees for him. I was well aware of how this ordeal was supposed to go, so I got down to business and undid the buttons on his pants. I slipped him out of the only remaining piece of clothing on his body, and his heat sprung free. I gave it a few loving kisses and strokes just to show him how much of a good boy I really could be, and he rewarded me by pulling my hair and forcing my mouth onto his hardness.

It was rough, lewd, and dirty. Broken curse words escaped his mouth as I sucked and took him in as far as he would go. This time, he didn't resist the urge to thrust into the back of my throat. He was well aware that throats weren't supposed to serve that purpose and that they were meant for food, but he didn't care. My jaw began to ache because he sure didn't fall short in size. Marco sloppily bucked his hips a few times until he found a steady rhythm. He was fucking my mouth. He was reminding me of my status and who I really was. I would have ended up in the Military Police if he hadn't knocked some sense into me. I would either be a peasant or a dead man if it weren't for him.

"Ah... Jean, you're so fucking good.." He grunted, and I started to taste the very beginning of that salty bitterness on my tongue. _I would be laughing if you weren't choking me with your cock. No wonder I'm so fucking good, you're using my mouth as your own personal fuckhole._ Marco wasn't finished with me yet, but I knew he was almost there because he seemed to mutter those words for eternity.

_Suck it up, Jean. This man saved your life. The least you can do is offer your mouth to him._

I hummed a little bit because I knew the feeling drove him wild. Turned out I knew best, because he let out one last moan and started to release his load right into my throat. He pressed my mouth all the way down to the base of his member until my nose was touching skin, making sure I swallowed it all. I came up gasping for breath, and a thick trail of saliva and cum connected my lips to his sex. Marco was left panting and so was I. We were in completely different universes at that moment and I could tell he knew. I hoped that the post-orgasmic bliss had swept over him and convinced him that maybe Jean deserved a little bit of pleasure.

Looking up at him with a desperate expression, I remained silent even though my erection was prominent in my boxers that seemed to be getting tighter by the second. "Jean.. Show me what you can do. I want to see you demonstrate." He commanded, gesturing toward my cock. It was the complete opposite of what I wanted to happen, but what could I do? Refuse my commander? No way.

Without wasting any time, I stripped myself of my undergarments. I could feel myself being watched.

"Oh, and one more thing. You don't cum until I tell you to. _If_ I tell you to." He smirked. _If?_

What, did he think this was some kind of fucking game? Toying with me? I bet he would be happy to watch me get myself off in that pathetic physical state. My mouth was agape and my eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't give me that look. It could be worse. I'm letting you touch yourself, for Christ's sake. You're on a long leash, Jean. This'll teach you to go screwing around with certain.. _other_ cadets." He spat and clenched his jaw. The statement caused me to freeze in place, because somehow I knew exactly who _'other cadets'_ was referring to.

"So that's what this is all about? You think I'm sneaking around with Jaeger? Jesus, Marco. That's fucking ridiculous, and you _know_ it's not true." I spat, glaring at him. False move. He grabbed me by the arm and forced me to look him in those typically warm brown eyes that had turned piercing.

"First off, don't tell me what I know and don't know. Second, it's not ridiculous. You spend a lot of time around that punk, and I personally never cared for the way you interacted with him since day one. I only cared about you. And if you keep it up, you're going to be sorry." Marco retorted. Anger was more than present in his voice.

"Really, now? What are you-" I was forced onto the bed, face-down. Rough and swift slaps were delivered to my backside. Damn my stupid mouth to hell. I should have known better than to lose my composure and talk back to him. As if that wasn't enough, I was shoved downward again. He paused briefly to go and retrieve something, and I heard the familiar clink of strap buckles.

"I admire your courage for talking back to me. I really do, Jean. And I'll have to take your word for being true to me. You're an honest man, but I feel like we need to re-enforce the rules. Follow my lead and you'll be just fine." Marco smiled and pinned me to the headboard, binding my hands together above my head. How stupid of me to just lash out and swear at my superior. I should have known better. I could have sworn I heard a giggle as he was busy using the straps to keep me restrained. This man was going to be the death of me.

"Oh, and how could I forget? You don't get the luxury of _seeing._ " He retrieved the blindfold and carefully wrapped it around my eyes. What a kinky little shit he was, but I'd be lying if I denied enjoying that element of surprise he added to what we did in the bedroom.

"Now, I suppose you know how this works. Isn't that right, Jean?" And that I did. I knew damn well how it was supposed to go. He would have complete control of the situation, dictating how much pleasure we both got. He began to straddle my waist while he watched me squirm, probably enjoying it. I wanted to fucking touch him so badly, but couldn't because all I saw was darkness. Nodding in response to his question, I started to grind my hips against his buttock in order to get some relief, hoping he would take the action as a hint. Instead, I heard him sarcastically gasp to show false awe. Then there was a chuckle. That evil bastard knew what he was doing.

"Oh, what's that? Looks like you have a little problem that needs to be taken care of. Isn't that right?" _Damn him._ Hands came up to grope my hardened buds, and I bit my lip to stifle a yelp as they were twisted in his fingertips.

Finally, he began to teasingly brush up against my erection that was becoming almost unbearable. If nothing gave soon, I would cum right then and there. Begging for it was my last resort. I was desperate. "Please, Marco... I need-"

"You need what, Jean? Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

"I-I want you to ride me, and I just... I want you."

His weight shifted on me and I heard him scrambling to fetch the bottle of lube that rested on our bedside table. Then there was the sound of him smearing it onto his fingers, and I could only begin to imagine what the sight actually looked like when he finally began to touch himself. His soft little breathy moans were the only sound I could focus on at that point, and the thought of Marco finger fucking himself made me so hard that I couldn't stand it any longer.

"C'mon..." I groaned, bucking my hips into him again. After that, I felt him slick my throbbing cock with more lube and I practically cried out at the sudden sensation. Marco lowered himself onto me agonizingly slowly, and the feeling of his warm, tight heat swallowing my member felt amazing. In the bedroom, I was usually the one getting fucked, but on rare occasions like tonight it was him. The way his entrance teased my cock made me bite my lip again out of frustration and let out an uncontrollable low groan. I swore he was being a minx on purpose.

As soon as he began to move, I heard him curse under his breath as his hands came up to hold onto my chest for support. From there, he started to maintain a steady riding pace, and every time he impaled himself on me I got the urge to just grab his backside and stroke his leaking dick. Of course I couldn't do that, because I was restrained in every way possible. That was just how Marco worked. It was never easy, but maybe, _just maybe_ I could get him to free me somehow.

I began to thrust up into him as best I could, until I could feel my balls hitting his ass cheeks. He was moaning loudly now, and I felt a shaking hand come up to rip the blindfold off of my face. _Bingo._

Marco's face was flushed a dark shade of pink. His lip even appeared to be trembling - I noticed this as he inched closer to kiss me, his hands cupping my cheeks. It was a heated kiss, and when he parted from me he was panting. I loved seeing him this way. He could be in complete control one second, and then a hot mess the next. Who was the tough guy now?

"Fuck, Jean... Mmm.." Marco whined, reaching down to pump his shaft. Sounds of wet, messy slapping filled the room as he came crashing down on me even harder and faster. All I really cared about in that moment was his warm skin on mine and the things he was doing to me - everything else was irrelevant. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this, beads of sweat rolling down his freckled skin and little strands of dark hair clinging to his forehead. His speed was rapid and I could feel his muscles clenching around my member. I was nearing my release, and I knew I'd fill him up to the brim because he had made me wait for so damn _long._

"Damn it, Marco.. 'm gonna cum..." I keened, and my clenching, shaking fists made the buckles of the straps clash with the headboard.

"G-Go ahead.. Right inside me, ahh..." He responded, whimpering and biting his lip to the point where it turned white and I thought it would bleed. My eyes squeezed shut and that warm feeling swept over me. I finally, _finally_ released long and hard inside his tight pulsing hole. Marco came again - the second fucking time in one night, mind you - and it ended up all over his chest and mine. He did this one thing that drove me wild, which was his way of 'cleaning things up'. He collected the cum on his chest with a finger and sucked it clean. Then, he licked it all off _my_ abdomen and chest.

"Promise me you'll get in trouble again, so we can try this again sometime." Marco laughed breathlessly, and planted a chaste little kiss on my cheek. _Bastard._


End file.
